Heir to the Throne
by Dixie Darlin
Summary: King Bob's twins Rodney and Amy both want to be the next ruler of the playground. But there can be only one winner...who will it be? COMPLETE!
1. Boys Vs Girls

Disclaimer: For the millionth time, I DO NOT OWN RECESS!  
  
A/N: Okay, this one's about King Bob and Ashley A.'s twins, Rodney and Amy, along with their friends and classmates.  
  
Political Princess: Yeah, it would be cool to have a queen, but I'm not telling who's gonna win, cause that would ruin the story! Hope ya keep reading!  
  
MEET THE KIDS:  
  
Rodney Mitchells: Call him "Rod". Looks a lot like his dad. He's probably the most liked, and coolest kid on the playground. He's always fighting for what's right (well, he's a bit of prankster, sometimes) and always sticking up for his twin sis, Amy.  
  
Amy Mitchells: She's the shy twin. Looks alot like her mom, but she's not as big a pain. Extremely shy around others, and gets pretty emotional sometimes. But she's trying to toughen up, thanks to good friend and cousin Katie.  
  
Katie Lawson: Yep, she's Lawson's (and wife Jenn's) little girl, and it shows too! She's the tomboy of the outfit and she's got a bit of a mean streak, but she uses it in a good way (ex. defending others). Almost always at competition with V.J. LaSalle. (just like dear old dad, huh?)  
  
V.J. LaSalle: Introducing Vince and Ashley B.'s son. Takes after his dad, with the whole sports thing, and is Rod's best friend. Favorite things to do: head-on competition with Katie and hangin' with Rod.  
  
A/N 2: Ashley Q. and her husband Jerome, along with their daughters Bethany and Bridget, moved off to Miami not long after Bethany entered Kindergarten (she's two years older than the other kids). But never fear, I'll have a story with them in it sometime!  
  
Chapter One: Boys Versus Girls  
  
It was another hectic morning at the Mitchell' mansion. Bob and Ashley A. (A/N: I know she's Ashley M. now, but I'll still call her Ashley A. in order to keep people from being confused) were already up getting ready for work. Ashley A. was now partial owner (along with Ashley B.) of "Ashley Cosmetics", and she had a meeting to go to. Bob, although he was rich now and didn't have to work, was now the principal of the high school they all used to go to.  
"Rod, Amy, hurry up if you want a ride to your school!" Bob shouted from downstairs to their twins.  
Fifth graders Rod and Amy immediately came bounding downstairs...well, Rod did anyway. He was always downstairs first, dressed in the usual cargo jeans, white tee with a red shirt over it, and a backwards blue cap. He skidded into the kitchen to grab a Pop-Tart just coming out of the toaster.  
"Hey, Dad, riding my bike to school, bye!" he sputtered as he ran out the back door.  
"He is always in a rush to do things, isn't he?" Ashley A. smiled as she watched him choke down his breakfast and jump on his bike.  
Almost as soon as her brother had left, Amy came down the stairs, only at a slower pace, dressed in her favorite lilac outfit (which resembled Ashley A.'s outfit back when she was in fifth grade). She liked taking her time doing things, which accompanied her shy nature.  
"Did Rod already grab the Pop-Tart?" she asked quietly.  
"Yeah, and ate it too," Bob told her, grabbing his briefcase. "Do you want a ride to school, princess, or do you want to chase your brother down?"  
"I think I'll just ride to Katie's house and go with her," Amy answered, accepting a cupcake her mom gave her before heading out the door.  
"Sometimes I worry about her," Ashley A. said to her husband once Amy was out. "She's so sensitive and naive, and I'm worried she'll get hurt one day."  
"Oh, honey, she'll be fine," Bob assured her, giving her a good-bye kiss. "Well, time for work. Off to the world of high-school and teenage drama queens."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Amy finally caught up to her brother...after he slowed down for her to catch up. As much as he loved his sister, sometimes he wished she'd liven up a bit! Presently, V.J. LaSalle came riding up on his bike.  
"Hey, guys!" he greeted. "How's life on your side of the world?"  
"Okay, so far," Rod told him. "Is your dad coaching the big game tonight?"  
"Dude, you know he is!" V.J. said proudly. "I know Mom's the money- maker, but coaching a high-school basketball team? Get outta here!"  
"Basketball?" Katie Lawson asked, riding up on her bike. "I say baseball is WAY better!"  
"Only because YOUR dad coaches it!" V.J. argued. He and Katie were ALWAYS arguing.  
Amy rolled her eyes. "Let's just get to school before we're late."  
"Man, I hate school!" Katie exclaimed. "I wish it was illegal or something to send kids there against their will."  
"Hey, did you guys hear?" V.J. asked them once they got going. "The sixth-graders are holding an election to see which fifth-grader will be next king. I think Rod should be in it."  
"Ya think I'd win?" Rod wondered.  
"Well, duh! You're only the coolest kid in school!"  
"Hey, who says it has to be a KING anyway?" Katie demanded. "Why can't a girl do it?"  
"Because girls are sissy's, and can't do anything right, that's why," V.J. smirked.  
"Oh, yeah? Well, I bet Amy would make a great queen!"  
"Who, me?" Amy squeaked. She hated doing things in front of people, much less give fancy speeches like a real queen.  
"Yeah, I bet if Amy wanted to be queen, she'd kick Rod's butt!" Katie continued.  
"You're on!" V.J. said. "Come on, Rod. Once we get to school, we've got major election planning to do!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
And so begins the war for the throne! Brother against sister, friend against friend, and so far boy against girl! More updates later, and PLZ REVIEW!!! 


	2. Entering the Race

Disclaimer: For the millionth time, I DO NOT OWN RECESS!  
  
SerenBunn: Glad you're enjoying this! I always wondered how they elected new kings, and what would happen if a girl tried to run. Hope you stay with me!  
  
Political Princess: Thanks! I love being able to predict what people's kids will do! Keep reading!  
  
LilVickiRyan: Thank you! Hope you keep reading!  
  
Chapter Two: Entering the Race  
  
As soon as first recess came around, the kids scrambled outside. Over by the jungle gym, some sixth-graders were behind a table with a paper titled: Sign-Up. Obviously the sign-up sheet for being in the race for next king. King Jonathon was overlooking the whole thing.  
"Come on, Rod!" V.J. exclaimed. "We've got an election to win!"  
"Boys are such jerks," Katie muttered to Amy. "Now, you're going to march up there and sign your name on that sheet, no matter what those idiots say, understand?"  
"Katie, I don't think this is a good idea," Amy told her. "I mean, why would a girl win anyway?"  
"Get your head out of the gutter, Mitchells! You're the daughter of a former king, for pete's sake!"  
After Katie finally convinced Amy to her side, the two girls got behind Rod and V.J. in the line. V.J. turned around and gave them an amused look.  
"I can't believe you think a girl is going to win!" he laughed. "Tradition is that a guy takes the throne."  
"V.J., please, just leave 'em alone, okay?" Rod whispered to him, making sure Amy's feelings didn't get hurt.  
"A girl has every right to be ruler as much as a boy," Katie insisted.  
After Rod signed his name on the sheet, it was the girls' turn to go up there. One look at them sent the guards and King Jonathon into laughter. Amy looked really embarrassed.  
"What are you little girls doing?" the blonde-haired king asked tauntingly. "Don't you know that this is a guy's only competition?"  
"Not anymore, kingy," Katie glared. "Go on, Amy. Sign your name, and let's get crackin'."  
After listening to the sixth-graders laugh for another few minutes, the girls' finally had time to plan out their campaigning process.  
"I think we should go to my house," Katie said once they were away from the boys.  
"Why your house? What's wrong with mine?"  
"He-ello! If we plan this out at your house, the guys could sneak in at anytime and steal our material! It has to be at my house. I'll make sure my annoying brother, Trevor, stays away."  
"Well, okay. But what are we going to do about supplies?"  
Katie thought about this. "Easy. We'll get some from Swindler Kid."  
"Are you insane?!" Amy nearly shouted. "His stuff costs a fortune!"  
"Good thing you're rich, then!" Katie joked. "But seriously, why do you think they call him that? Because he practically steals the money away. Now let's go to him before the guys beat us to him."  
Over on the other side of the playground, the guys were having a similiar conversation. V.J. had of course deemed himself Rod's manager and was making future plans.  
"We should do this at my place," V.J. told Rod. "That way those meddlin' girls can't steal our ideas."  
"I don't think Amy would do that," Rod said, in her defense. "But, if you say so."  
"Now, what we need is some supplies," V.J. said thoughtfully. "Any ideas where we can get some fast."  
Rod thought about it for a moment. "I know! Let's ask Swindler Kid; I don't care how much he charges for them."  
"Excellent, he should have plenty of cool stuff we could use."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sorry the chappies are short! I want this to have as many chappies as possible, and plus I'm working on my other fics too. Don't forget to review! 


	3. A Visit to Swindler

Disclaimer: For the millionth time, I DO NOT OWN RECESS!  
  
Political Princess: Yep, that's their kid all right! And this chappie's got someone else's kid in it (hint hint)! Glad you're enjoying this, and yeah, I got this idea from the candidates episode! Keep r/r/w!!  
  
LilVickiRyan: Thanks! I know what ya mean about tests and all! Sometimes I fret so much over them, I don't get any sleep! lol! Hope you keep reading!  
  
Chapter Three: A Visit to Swindler  
  
Katie and Amy rushed towards the monkey bars where Swindler Kid was selling a group of kids some short-string paddle toys. Amy absolutely hated asking people for stuff, even if it was for business. She hoped Katie would ask him. But she was dead wrong.  
"Okay, Amy," Katie started. "To help you on building your speech- making skills, you're going to ask Swindler Kid for supplies, okay?"  
"What! Why can't you do it, just this once?"  
"Because I always wind up asking him. You have to at least show that you exist."  
"Hey, Katie," a boy greeted them from the side. "I hear you're helping Amy try to be queen."  
"That's right, Teddy Detweiller," Katie told him. "And I don't want to hear anything about girls can't do stuff that boys can, either. I've had enough of that already."  
"Geez, I wasn't going to," Teddy replied. "I think it's pretty cool that a girl's going up against a guy. Especially her own brother!"  
He ran off to continue his game of kickball, and finally it was the girl's turn to ask Swindler Kid for what they wanted.  
"Mornin', ladies," he said to them. "And how can I help you today?"  
"Go on, ask him," Katie whispered to Amy, who was already embarrassed enough.  
Swindler Kid knew how painfully shy Amy could be, so he usually tried to do most of the talking when she was wanting something from him.  
"So, Amy, you're running for 'queen' of the playground, huh?" he asked her with a friendly grin.  
"Um...yeah, sure am."  
"Then I guess that means you're going to need to campaigning materials, right? Of course ya do! I've got all kinds of stuff you can use. I've got posterboard, wooden handles for signs, poster paint, some nifty make-your-own button crafts--"  
"We'll take everything you've got, S.K." Katie interrupted. "How much for all of this?"  
"Oh, I'd say about twenty comics should do it."  
"COMICS! He-ello, we're girls! We don't read comics!"  
"But we do," V.J. interrupted, coming from behind them. "You did say twenty comics, right?"  
"Sorry, boys," Swindler Kid told them. "First come, first serve."  
"How about if we double the amount?" Rod asked him.  
This caught his attention. "Double?"  
Katie got extremely annoyed. "Hey, that's not fair! We can't help it if we don't read stupid comics!"  
"Isn't there anything we can use as a substitute?" Amy asked, attempting to make some impact on this conversation.  
Swindler Kid thought about it for awhile. "Okay, if you ladies can pay me in cash, fifty dollars...you've got a deal."  
"Great!" Katie exclaimed. "Amy, pay the boy, will ya?" Good thing Amy carried a pocketbook in purse!  
"Hey, what about us?" V.J. asked, putting his hands on his hips.  
"What about you?" Swindler Kid replied. "They're paying me double amount, on the spot. Sorry, boys, just doing my business."  
"UGH! Come on, Rod, we'll stop at the store on the way to my house."  
Once the boys were gone, Amy smiled and said, "Thanks, Swindler Kid."  
He smiled back. "Anytime, Miss Mitchells. Oh, and that wasn't really double amount I was charging. It's original price. Just don't tell anyone."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Aww...that was sweet of S.K.! PLZ review! 


	4. Hints of Advice

Disclaimer: For the millionth time, I DO NOT OWN RECESS!  
  
Political Princess: Yeah, we'll see the old gang eventually, I don't know when but eventually!  
  
LilVickiRyan: Thank you! Don't worry, T.J.'s kid isn't the only descendant from the old gang you'll see!  
  
Chapter Four: Hints of Advice  
  
It was after school, and everyone was jumping on their bikes to go home to do homework...or get their campaigning materials ready. Since the girls had gotten everything Swindler Kid had, the guys had to go to the store--aka Townsedge Mall. What better place to go for supplies than a huge mall?  
"Okay, we're goin' to need posterboard, paint, grip-handles for signs- -" V.J. listed off.  
"Uh, V.J., we wrote a list in class, remember?" Rod reminded him before he talked anymore.  
"Oh, yeah, right."  
While walking through an arts-and-crafts store, they accidentally ran into an old lady, who turned and gave them an evil glare.  
"Why don't you two hooligans watch where you're going?" she snapped.  
"Sorry, Ms.--" Rod started.  
"It's Miss Finster," the lady replied. "And don't try to say that you didn't mean it; I'm used to being around kids and I know what goes on in those tiny brains of yours."  
"Uh, okay," V.J. said, rolling his eyes slightly. "We're just getting some supplies for a campaign."  
"A campaign?" Miss Finster asked curiously. "What kind of campaign?"  
"One that's gonna make this guy the king of the playground!" V.J. told her, slapping Rod's back.  
"Oh, really? I remember every year kids would compete for that," Miss Finster told them. "If ya want to win, you need to show people that you're made of tough iron and not a wishy-washy failure. That's what got those other guys the throne."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, Katie and Amy were riding their bikes down the road, Amy's loaded with supplies. She could hardly see the sidewalk in front of her.  
"Once we get to my house," Katie started. "We're going to have to make speeches, come up with a slogan, make a bunch of promises that will probably be broken anyway--"  
"I get it, I get it!" Amy interrupted. "Just do what the politicians do on t.v. right?"  
"Yeah, whatever."  
They were in the middle of crossing the street when suddenly this limo came out of nowhere and almost ran over them. Fortuneately, the driver slammed on its brakes in time. Amy nearly had a heart attack, but Katie was absolutely ticked off. The back-seat passenger, a hefty guy with blonde hair and a tuxedo, jumped out to see if the girls were okay.  
"Are you two all right?" he asked concernedly.  
"Yeah, no thanks to your stupid limo!" Katie glared.  
"I'm awfully sorry," the man apologized. "The driver must've been so entranced by my poetry, he wasn't paying attention."  
"Poetry?" Amy asked. "Wait a minute, you're that famous Broadway star/poet!"  
"Yes, I'm Mikey Blumberg," he answered. "But please, don't think me a cold-hearted, self-conceited millionaire. I'm actually quite generous. In fact, you two look like you could use some help. Would you like a ride?"  
The girls looked at each other, then grinned. "Sure would!" Katie told him.  
"Then hope on in," Mikey replied. "You can put your things in the trunk."  
"Thanks, Mr. Blumberg!" Amy thanked him.  
Once they put their bikes and supplies in the trunk of the limo, they all crawled into the limo. Of course, Amy wasn't too shocked to see a television, a mini-microwave and refrigerator, and other electronics in there. She was rich too, after all!  
"So, why are you hauling around all that stuff for?" Mikey asked them.  
"We're campaigning to make Amy here queen of the playground!" Katie answered.  
"Queen of the playground?" Mikey asked. "I thought only kings could run the place."  
"Yeah, well, we're putting a stop to that," Katie explained.  
"That's quite interesting. But if you need some advice," Mikey started. "What makes a great ruler, isn't phony promises and an iron fist. It's being compassionate towards others, especially those less fortunate."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sorry if this chapter seemed boring, but I'm in a hurry here, so stay tuned for more updates! 


	5. What Makes A Ruler?

Disclaimer: For the millionth time, I DO NOT OWN RECESS!  
  
Political Princess: Yep, Mikey's back, and he's a celebrity, too, lol! BTW, thanks for that e-card you sent me! I LOVE dogs! Keep reading!  
  
LilVickiRyan: I know, I thought about that when I wrote her in! But for the sake of the fic, let's just say she's like 80 or 90 or whatever, lol! Hope ya keep reading!  
  
Chapter Five: What Makes A Ruler?  
  
Mikey told the driver to stop once they reached Katie's house. It wasn't a mansion, but it was still a nice two-story house, with a wrap- around porch. Mikey opened the door for the girls and popped the trunk so they could get their stuff.  
"I hope you two are successful in your journey," he told them.  
"Yeah, I hope so too," Amy told him. "Thanks for dropping us off, Mr. Blumberg."  
"Oh, please, call me Mikey," he insisted. "Mr. Blumberg sounds too formal."  
"Yeah, yeah, let's just go already," Katie said, pushing Amy towards her house.  
They all said good-bye, and finally Mikey left. Katie was getting tired of hearing the fancy talk and poetic symmetry in everything the guy said.  
"Come on, let's go to my room," she said once entering the house. Her eight-year-old brother Trevor was sitting at the dining room table doing his homework. "Hey, where's Mom and Dad?"  
"Duh, Dad's at baseball practice," Trevor answered, rolling his eyes. "And Mom's asleep in her room. You know how depressed and tired she's been since that miscarriage a few weeks ago."  
"That's sad that happened," Amy said. "She's always talking about having a big family."  
Changing the subject, Katie said, "Uh, we're going to be in my room, Trevor, so don't bother us, okay?"  
"No problem."  
They went upstairs to Katie's room, which was decorated in all shades of pink and accessoried with softball deco. She always the sporty type.  
"Okay, let's make a plan," she said as they sat on her bed. "First, we need some propositions."  
"Some what?" Amy asked confusedly.  
"I don't know, but it's a huge word, so it must be something cool. Anyways, we need to think of some stuff to do to make people want to vote for you to be queen. Any ideas?"  
"Uh, Mr.--I mean Mikey said that being compassionate wins the vote. I'm pretty good at being that."  
"Oh brother, if you say so. What can a 'compassionate' person do?"  
"Protect animals?"  
"What animals? You mean, like, class pets? Okay, that's a start. What else?"  
"Uh, how about being fair and all to others?" Amy guessed.  
"O-kay. Uh, Amy, I think we're going to need more than nurturing animals and being Solomon the Wise King. We need to influence others to want you to rule over them. You know, like, prove to them that you're more than just a girl. Get what I'm saying?"  
"I think so."  
"Good. Now, what can we do to prove your worthiness..."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
V.J. and Rod were packed with all kinds of supplies as they rode their bikes to V.J.'s house. Like Bob and Ashley A., Ashley B. and Vince lived in a mansion too, partly because of Ashley B.'s inheritance and partly because she was part ownership to "Ashley Cosmetics" with Ashley A.  
"Rod, my man, I've got a feeling that we are going to kick some girly butt at this campaigning biz," V.J. said confidently as he opened the front door to go in.  
"Let's just not make it TOO rough on the girls," Rod said. "I mean, my sis is pretty sensitive. I really don't like competing with her."  
"Come on, she wants this royal title just as much as you do. She'll be fine."  
"I hope so."  
Ashley B. walked in to see them. "Hey, boys. How was your day?"  
"It was fine, Mom," V.J. told her, giving her a hug.  
"Hey, Mrs. LaSalle," Rod told her. "How was that meeting you and Mom went to?"  
"It was okay. Some crazy workers are wanting to create this new shade of blush that is absolutely horrific. I mean, if you were a girl, would you wear something that looks like a mixture of vomit and dog food?"  
"Uh, no, I don't think I would," Rod told her, trying hard not to laugh.  
"Mom, me and Rod are going to my room, okay?"  
"Okay, but be down in time for dinner. We're having spaghetti and meatballs."  
V.J. and Rod went up to V.J.'s room, which dark green and yellow and decorated in basketballs. They threw their backpacks on the carpet and dropped their supplies on the bed.  
"So, that Finster woman said that a strong ruler is the winner," V.J. said thoughtfully. "I think you can handle the tough guy thing, do you?"  
"Man, I don't know," Rod said doubtfully. "I'm usually a nice guy. I don't want people to start thinking I'm a jerk."  
"Dude, they won't. They'll think that you're the take-charge kinda guy. They don't want no sissy ruling the playground."  
"Okay, so what do 'take-charge kinds guys' do?"  
"Well...for starters, they don't take nonsense from people, they don't let people walk all over them, they don't let outsiders influence their decisions, and all kinds of stuff like that. Now, if we can only figure out a way to make people see what a kingly guy you are..."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hmm, I wonder what they're going to do as proof that they deserve the crown? Stay tuned for more updates and don't forget to review! 


	6. Proof of Royalty

Disclaimer: For the millionth time, I DO NOT OWN RECESS!  
  
Political Princess: Feel free to borrow them anytime, lol! Keep r/r/w!  
  
LilVickiRyan: Thanks, hope ya keep reading!  
  
Chapter Six: Proof of Royalty  
  
It was the next day at school during first recess. Amy was a little too embarrassed to do what Katie had decided she do in order to prove that she deserved the crown.  
"Are you sure I have to do this?" she asked as a fourth-grader shoved the class hamster, Speedy, in her face.  
"Amy, if you want to show people that you're queen-material, yes," Katie answered. "Now kiss the little furball and make everyone happy!"  
Amy had a disgusted look on her face as the little hamster twitched its nose, but she picked him up and gave him a little kiss on his head anyway. The little group of kids gave a cheer before grabbing Speedy back to play with him.  
"That was SO gross," Amy said.  
"Hey, whatever it takes to get you on top of that junglegym, we're going to do it," Katie insisted. "Now, I wonder who's got our class snake?"  
On the other side of the playground, V.J. was trying to get Rod to be a tough guy. They had enlisted some help from the class "soldier boy", Gavin Griswold.  
"V.J., are you sure this is gonna work?" Rod asked as Gavin made him do some pushups.  
"Of course it will, man!" V.J. assured him. "Gavin here knows what he's doing."  
"Stop that yapping, Mitchells!" Gavin barked. "If you want to be king, you're goin' to have to build up them muscles and keep exercising! Who wants a pathetic looking king? Push, push, push!"  
"Gimme a break, Griswold," Rod said in between pushups. "It's not like I'm giving birth or anything."  
"No back-talking! Or I'll make you do a double shift!"  
  
FIVE MINUTES LATER  
  
So far, Amy had done kissed every class pet in the whole school. It wasn't a very clean job, but she got through it with flying colors. Every little tyke on the playground was wanting to vote for her.  
"This is turning out perfectly," Katie said. "Almost everyone that saw you smooch animals is rooting on you to win. If you ask me, we've got this contest in the bag."  
"Oh, you think so, huh?" Teddy Detweiller said from the side. "No offense, ladies, but it's going to take more than puckering up to a goldfish to win you the crown."  
"What exactly are you trying to say, Teddy?" Katie glared.  
"Hey, don't take it the wrong way, I'm just saying that if you want to win, you're going to have to do more than kiss animals. Sure, they matter too, but what about us kids? What grand thing are you going to do for us?"  
"Let me guess, you're going to lecture us on the good will of mankind?" Katie grinned.  
"No, but if you want some ideas on how to be kingly ,or queenly if you prefer, go see what Amy's brother's doing!"  
With that, the three of them ran to the other side of the playground to see what on earth was going on with Rod. The girls stopped short when they saw Rod standing up to a bully that had been picking on a little first- grader.  
"If you ever mess with this kid again, you're going to be sorry!" Rod threatened the bigger boy.  
"What happened?" Amy asked Swindler Kid, who was looking on with them.  
"That big kid was trying to steal that little kid's lunch money, and Rod here just went off on him!" he explained.  
"He didn't HIT anyone, did he?" Amy asked with wide eyes.  
"Nah, he didn't do anything like that," he assured her. "He just told him to back off or else."  
After the bully went away, the crowd of kids cheered Rod's bravery and started promising that they'd vote for HIM, especially the little bitty kids who couldn't defend themselves. They obviously wanted a protective ruler.  
"Aw, man!" Katie groaned. "Those lousy boys stole your votes! That tears it, this is definitely war! This calls for some hard-edge thinking and a load of brainwork."  
"But too much thinking hurts my brain!" Amy exclaimed.  
"Oh, WE won't be the ones doing the thinking," Katie said slyly. "I know just the person to help us at this brainwork stuff."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hmm, I wonder who Katie has in mind to help? You'll find out later on the next chappie! PLZ review! 


	7. The Smart Ones

Disclaimer: For the millionth time, I DO NOT OWN RECESS!  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esq.: Like the new name! Uh, Gus marrys Cornchip Girl (I'm trying to think of a fic idea for them), I guess YOU married T.J. (in honor of the fic you're in!), and yep, Gretchen's kid is in this one! Keep reading!  
  
LilVickiRyan: Thanks, I LOVE animals! *grabs a puppy and gives it kisses* Keep r/r/w!  
  
Chapter Seven: The Smart Ones  
  
At next recess, Katie and Amy scouted out their classmate, Gretel Palmer (daughter of Gretchen Grundler and Jeffrey Palmer). Gretel looked a lot like her mom, and was almost as much a genius. Finally, Amy spotted her talking to Topsy-Turvy Girl, who was hanging on the monkey bars.  
"There she is!" she told Katie.  
"Great, now let's go ask her for help!"  
They rushed over to Gretel, who as usual was carrying her talking calculator "Einstein".  
"Hey, Gretel!" Katie greeted her. "You got a minute?"  
"Excuse me, but I was talking to her," Topsy-Turvy Girl snapped.  
"Well, your time is up," Katie glared. "This way, Palmer."  
When they were away from the easily-angered Topsy-Turvy Girl, they told Gretel about what they needed her help with. When they were done, Gretel thought deeply about it.  
"You want me to help you with your campaigning strategies and speech- making skills?" she asked her.  
"Exactly," Amy told her. "Can you help?"  
"I'm not exactly sure what politicians are into these days, but I am familiar with some speeches and some winning strategies."  
"That's all we're asking for, Gretel," Katie told her, slapping her back. "So, when do we start?"  
"After school, at my place," Gretel answered. "That way we can have the peace and quiet we need."  
From a distance, V.J. and Rod were looking on, listening to everything they were saying.  
"So, they're dragging the smartest kid in school into this, huh?" V.J. asked himself.  
"Big deal, we've got Gavin," Rod reminded him. "He's pretty smart too."  
"But Gretel is SMARTER. I think it's time we go to plan B. Forget proving your worth, let's just get someone to help us with the phony promises and junk."  
"And just WHO is going to help us?"  
  
THREE MINUTES LATER  
  
The boys were over by the office window, talking to the office assistant, third-grader Owen (guess who's kid HE is).  
"You want me to do WHAT?" Owen asked them, cleaning his glasses.  
"We need help with...you know, organization and speeching and junk," Rod told him.  
"Well, you certainly came to the right person," Owen said smiling. "I'm pretty efficient if I say so myself."  
"All right, already!" V.J. interrupted. "We just need some help is all. Now, when do we begin this training junk?"  
"After school works for me," Owen told him. "We begin this process after school at the park."  
  
AFTER SCHOOL--GRETEL'S HOUSE  
  
Gretel's house was sure strange. There were posters of famouse scientists, astronomists, and all other kinds of smart people hanging everywhere. It sorta clashed with the Hawaiian print deco, but hey Gretel's parents were a little odd.  
"Gretel, do you and your friends want some cookies?" Gretchen asked from the kitchen.  
"What kind of cookies?" Katie asked. "Chocolate chip?"  
"Not exactly," Gretchen told her. "It's more of a chocolate chip substitute. Instead of loaded with sugars, it has a much healthier ingredient--which I invented myself, I might add."  
"Uh, never mind," Amy said politely. "Gretel, where's your room?"  
"Upstairs, on the right."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sorry so short! Will Gretel and Owen be able to help our little friends at all? Find out in the next chapter! 


	8. Addressing the Playground

Disclaimer: For the millionth time, I DO NOT OWN RECESS!  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esq.: Glad ya like it! Man, this writing two stories at the same time thing is stressing, but oh well, I've got time! Keep on r/r/w!  
  
LilVickiRyan: Thanks, I LOVE making up how people's kids are going to be when they get older! Keep reading!  
  
bullet tooth tony: Glad you started reading this! Hope ya stay with me!  
  
Chapter Eight: Addressing the Playground  
  
The next day was going to be the first day that the candidates for rulership would give a public speech. After hours of preparation, Rod and Amy were ready to start the war. Rod was pretty confident, but Amy was a little nervous.  
"But what if I forget some of the words?" she asked while the crowd of kids gathered around the podium. "Or say the wrong thing, or stutter?"  
"Stop worrying, Amy!" Katie told her. "You're going to do fine. Fine enough to beat your brother."  
"Just as long as you remember everything I told you," Gretel started. "You'll do okay."  
Just then, King Jonathon came up to the podium, which signaled the beginning of the event. All the kids grew quiet so that his majesty could speak.  
"Kids of the playground!" he announced. "Today is the day we all get to hear from our candidates what all they can do if they are elected king-- "  
"Or queen!" Katie yelled from the side.  
"Ugh...or QUEEN," King Jonathon glared. "What they will do to make the playground a better place. Now we shall begin this procession with the usual performance of the kazoo boys."  
The hall monitor boys (or whatever they're called) lined up, being led by Gavin Griswold, and played on their kazoos to signify the start of the speech-making.  
"Very good," King Jonathon grinned. "Now which one of our candidates would like to go first?"  
V.J. yelled out Rod's name before Katie had a chance to open her mouth. V.J. gave the girls a smirk as Rod went up to the podium to make his speech. Owen gave him a thumbs up from offstage.  
"My fellow Third Streeters," he started. "The decision that you have to make by the end of this election is going to affect you all heavily. Whomever you choose has to be a strong, dependable, and trustworthy person that can lead you into the next school year and beyond. Which is why you should all vote for me to be the next king. Never in my life have I made a bad decision or steered you the wrong way. Vote for me and I promise...free chocolate milk and ice cream for all in the cafeteria!"  
That brought a cheer from the kids. The girls couldn't believe what they were hearing. FREE chocolate milk and ice cream? What kind of promise was that?  
  
"Furthermore," Rod continued. "I promise to rid this playground of any harmful things...including respected bullies. And that you don't have to worry about any kind of junk food tax, and every kid has an oppurtunity to play with a brand new kickball!"  
Well, everything he just said turned the kids into a happy bunch. Some were even whistling for him! V.J. gave Rod a high-five when he came down from the stage. Amy turned her head to Katie, who was about as dumbfounded as she was.  
"Katie! Did you hear all that? He promised them free stuff! How can I compete with that?!"  
"Calm down," Gretel told her. "No need to let all those phony promises kill you over. Just take a deep breath and speak from the heart, just like we practiced."  
"Yeah, now get out there and show 'em what you're made of!" Katie said, pushing Amy toward the podium.  
As soon as she saw that large crowd before her, Amy got extremely nervous. She thought she might pass out before getting through her first sentence. Just like Gretel advised, she took a deep breath and began,  
"Boys and girls of Third Street! I'm sure that all of you are thrilled by the promise of FREE chocolate milk and ice cream, but whether you realize it or not, that is not what is best for you."  
The kids started whispering and murmuring amongst themselves, which made Amy's stomach tighten even more.  
"You see, you don't need any perishable items to keep you happy. What you need is someone who listens to your problems and tries to solve them. Kids today have alot of personal issues, and those children don't need someone who provides them with an endless supply of junk food. They need someone to listen to them and get their fears out of their system. And if you elect me as...queen...then I promise to make this playground a happier, more enjoyable place...not just for one kid but for everyone."  
The crowd was silent for awhile. Katie sensed tension building so she held her hands up to her mouth like a megaphone and yelled, "VOTE FOR AMY!!" Only then did everyone cheer for her. When she got down, King Jonathon went back up there.  
"Now that we've heard from both candidates, you may go and talk amongst yourselves who you want to be the next ruler. But never fear, this isn't the last we've heard from them. All this week, they will be trying their hardest to get you to vote for them. So go out there and make a difference!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Now that they've got their speeches out of the way, what else will these guys do to win votes? Find out in later chapters of "Heir to the Throne"! 


	9. Sibling Rivalry

Disclaimer: For the millionth time, I DO NOT OWN RECESS!  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esq.: If you think it's heated up already, keep reading!  
  
LilVickiRyan: Not a bad guess, but unfortuneately there will be a winner and a loser. But you won't find out which is which until the end! Keep reading!  
  
Truth Machine: EXCUSE ME?! Don't you have anything better to do than insult people's works? If you're going to make fun of people's hobbies, why don't you just not read their stories? I mean, that makes sense, don't it?  
  
Chapter Nine: Sibling Rivalry  
  
After the speeches were made, Amy started confessing to Katie that she had this fear that she wasn't going to win.  
"Stop talking crazy!" Katie insisted. "First speeches are always a bit rusty, but believe me, this campaigning thing is going to get a lot better. We need a slogan. How does 'All for Amy' sound?"  
"Whatever," she sighed. Katie looked at her funny.  
"Hey, come on, cheer up. With that frown nobody'll want to vote for ya."  
"Hi, girls!" Teddy greeted them. "Nice speech ya gave up there, Amy."  
"Stop being sarcastic, Teddy," Katie told him.  
"I'm not, I'm just helping her feel better...actually, I think you need to start promising kids stuff," he admitted. "We kids love getting free stuff. It doesn't even have to be a real promise."  
"But that's wrong, isn't it?" Amy asked him.  
"Sure, but hey, if it gets your vote. Besides, promises were made to be broken anyway."  
"Teddy Detweiller!" Katie gasped. "I cannot believe you just said that!"  
"Hey, I'm just telling ya what kids think. Gotta go, I've got some bases to run."  
"I'm doomed," Amy moaned, putting her head in her hands.  
"Don't listen to him, Amy," Katie told her fixing her pink baseball cap back on her head. "He doesn't know what he's talking about. Now seriously, do you like 'All for Amy' or not?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was dinnertime at the Mitchell's residence. Bob and Ashley A. were busy discussing things that had happened during the day, while Amy and Rod sort of picked at their food and glared at each other. Ashley sensed something was up.  
"Kids, you haven't hardly eaten your spaghetti," she noticed. "What's going on?"  
"Yeah, what's with the evil eyes?" Bob asked them.  
"We're not allowed to speak to each other," Rod explained. "That would be like conferring with the enemy."  
"Enemy?" Ashley asked, darting her eyes to one twin to the other. "Please, enlighten us. What are you talking about?"  
"We're running against each other for king of the playground," Rod told her.  
"OR queen!" Amy corrected him.  
"Oh, boy, I remember running for king," Bob said, wiping his fork clean with his napkin. "Went up against this big guy named Eric."  
"But, Dad, I thought you won," Amy said  
"Of course I did! That big doofus didn't know anything about...well, he was dumber than a bag of bricks anyway. Needless to say, I didn't have a hard time winning. But man, it sure was a tough job! So, which one of you is winning?"  
"I am!" Rod blurted out. Amy glared at him.  
"No you're not, we're tied!" she argued. "Just because you go around making stupid promises doesn't mean everyone's going to vote for you!"  
"Kissing animals isn't going to win you that throne either!" Rod shouted back.  
"It's better than lying!"  
"I'm not lying!"  
"Are so!"  
"Am not!"  
"That's it! I'm going to my room!" Amy yelled, getting up from her seat and heading upstairs.  
"No, I'M going to my room!" Rod insisted, and they both started racing each other to their rooms and slammed the doors. Bob and Ashley looked at each other.  
"I think we have a little case of sibling rivalry," Bob said to Ashley.  
"I think you're right."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
So now it's personal! What's going to happen next? My lips are sealed until the next chapter, mwahaha! Plz review! 


	10. From the Snitch's Mouth

Disclaimer: For the millionth time, I DO NOT OWN RECESS!  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esq.: Yeah, that would be funny, lol! I actually thought about doing that, but I SO want one of my babies to win! We'll just have to wait and see! Keep reading!  
  
LilVickiRyan: yeah, I feel sorry for 'em too, but don't worry everything will be okay! Keep reading!  
  
Chapter Ten: From the Snitch's Mouth  
  
When recess rolled around the next day, everyone was eager to see what the candidates would do to receive their attention. Everyone including the school tattle-tale, Arnold Weems. He was busy snooping around where the guys were having their conversation.  
"Here's the plan," V.J. was telling Rod over by the jungle gym. "What we're going to do is coerce the Kindergartners into picking a fight with first graders, get the leaders, bring them to peace, and everyone will be like 'Yay, Rod, you saved us all from misery and doom!' Do you get where I'm going with this?"  
"Yeah, sorta," Rod told him. "Uh, how are we going to convince them to start a war?"  
"Easy, It just so happens that last week, I got an ample supply of lollipops from Swindler Kid, and we can use that as payment for playing along."  
"I like the way you think, man."  
"Hmmm," Arnold thought as he listened in on them. "This is pretty moist news. I bet the girls would love to hear this."  
He pranced off to the other side of the playground to where the girls were talking by the see-saws, to listen in on THEIR conversation.  
"Here's the plan," Katie said pointing to a piece of paper with writing on it. "We're going to have Cryer Boy start pitching a fit over something stupid, then you're going to give him advice in front of everyone. Then everyone will be like 'Yay, Amy, you are such a wonderful person, you've got my vote, blah blah blah', do you see where I'm going?"  
"But, Katie," Amy protested. "Isn't giving advice the Advice Kid's job?"  
She pointed to a kid sitting cross-legged on a blanket and was wearing his shirt on his head like a turben. Kids were lined up ready to ask for some advice. Katie rolled her eyes.  
"His advice is dopey. It doesn't even make sense half of the time. Now are we going to--wait. I sense an eavesdropper."  
She turned her head in Arnold's direction, who was hiding in the nearby bushes, and lunged for him. He tried to run, but she caught him by the ear and pulled him out in the open.  
"Well, what do we have hear?" she asked. "A weasel-headed snitch."  
"Listen, I can explain..." Arnold started, but Katie had him by the shirt-collar now.  
"Well, start talking Tattle-Loser, because I'm sick of your face already."  
"Okay, so I was listening in, okay? But I also listened in on the guys."  
"What are you talking about?" Amy asked him curiously.  
"I heard the guys' plan for getting votes," Arnold continued, prying Katie's fist off his shirt. "And I also heard yours. If you guys promise to be nice to me for a month and do anything I say, then maybe I'll consider telling you what I heard."  
"Forget, Wormy," Katie said through clenched teeth. "We don't want to hear it, if it involves giving up our freedom to hang out with YOU."  
"Suit yourself," he replied, going on his way.  
"The nerve of that little snitch," Katie growled.  
By this time, Arnold had made his way back over to the guys. His demands wouldn't be so harsh as it was with the girls.  
"Hello, fellas," he greeted them with a smile.  
Rod glared at him. "What do you want, Arnold?"  
"Oh nothing. I'm just here to report that I have some vital information that you might find valuable."  
V.J. stepped forward. "Information? What kind of information?"  
"Some of the girls'-plan-to-win-votes kind," Arnold answered with an evil grin.  
"Are you serious?" Rod asked him. "You know what their plan is? What is it?"  
"Nuh-uh-uh, I'm not saying a word unless my demands are met."  
"Demands?" V.J. asked, raising one eyebrow. "What kind of demands?"  
"Let me work, for pay of course, for you and I'll supply you with all kinds of playground information," he told them. "The kind that will get you in on what's the hap of the playground. Then you can you use it in your strategies."  
"Gee, I don't know," Rod started, but V.J. pulled him over to the side.  
"Are you nuts? He can get us in on some pretty sweet deals, here. Let's go for it."  
They turned back to Arnold. "How much are we having to pay?"  
"I'll go cheap on you boys; how about five dollars for everything I tell you?"  
"Deal," Rod said, shaking his hands to seal the deal. "Now, about those girls..."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Uh-oh, the guys have gotten tangled with Randall the snitch's son, Arnold. What's going to happen? Do the girls have a chance against beating the guys now? Plz review! 


	11. Dirty Rotten Scoundrels

Disclaimer: For the millionth time, I DO NOT OWN RECESS!  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esq.: I know, that's gross to think about isn't it? I was actually eating lunch when I wrote that, then I thought about someone actually doing that with Randall, so I had to stop eating, lol! You're welcome, hope you and T.J. are happy together, lol! And thanks to you, I've got a decent boyfriend and a PROMISE RING!! Keep reading!  
  
LilVickiRyan: Yeah, surprisingly the little snitch found a girl (ewww...) I wonder what that girl was thinking, lol! Keep r/r/w!  
  
Chapter Eleven: Dirty Rotten Scoundrels  
  
"So the girls are going to hire Cryer Kid?" V.J. asked once Arnold had spilled the girls' plan. "That's not a bad idea, why didn't I think of that?"  
"If I may say so," Arnold started. "Why don't you just go ahead and hire him before the girls get to him?"  
"I don't know," Rod said. "I mean, isn't that cheating?"  
"Rod, this is business," V.J. assured him, slapping his back. "We have to stay one step ahead of the enemy."  
"But the enemy is my SISTER!" he glared.  
"Dude, I know this is rough, going head-to-head with Amy and all, but in the end everything will be great!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Where the heck is that Boo-hoo boy anyway?" Katie asked, scanning her gaze across the playground. "He better be here today, or I'm gonna scream!"  
"Wait, I think I see him," Amy said, pointing in front of her towards Old Rusty. "And I can hear him screaming and crying."  
"Alert the media," Katie said sarcastically. "That's all he ever does! Now, let's go get him before he runs himself out of tears!"  
They rushed over to him, but stopped dead in their tracks when they saw what was taking place. A crowd had gathered, and everyone watched as Rod brought comfort to the bawling boy, then before the girls knew it, everyone was cheering him and promising their vote.  
"I can't believe this!" Katie gasped. "Those jerks stole our idea! And I bet I know who told them about it..."  
She glared over at Arnold, who upon seeing her evil look, took off running like a little retard towards the safety of the duty teacher, Miss Spinster ( Miss Finster's younger cousin). Amy looked like she was going to cry.  
"Amy, don't let those jerks get to you," Katie told her. "Hey, LaSalle! Get your butt over here!"  
V.J. gave her a dirty look as he went over to see what she wanted. "What is it?"  
"You dirty dog, you stole our idea!" she accused him.  
"Hey, we acted on it first," V.J. said in defense. "Besides, you girls should protect your ideas better. Maybe you should hire your own spy."  
"Why I oughta--" she growled, then lunged for him, but someone came up from behind and held her back. "It's go-time, LaSalle, and you're gonna die! Let go of me!!"  
Unfortuneately for her, she didn't get released and the boys had done run off from the area in order to prevent getting massacred from the angry strawberry-blonde. Finally, whoever had her let her go.  
"Just who do you think you--" Katie started then stopped when she realized she was face to face with Teddy. "Oh, it's you again."  
"Can we talk?" he asked, and grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side. "Just what the heck are you doing?"  
"What are you yapping about NOW?"  
"You know darn well what I'm talking about," he insisted. "You don't actually think that kicking V.J.'s keester is going to solve anything do you?"  
"It would've solved this temper tantrum I'm having if YOU had let me hit him!"  
"I was thinking along the terms of solving this problem you girls are having with this whole campaigning thing."  
"My head's rattled! This campaigning thing is a pain in the rear!" she moaned. "And I'm out of ideas."  
"Are you giving up?"  
"Heck no! Are you crazy? Losing to those cheaters is like...well, losing just sucks, okay?"  
"Think about it, Red--"  
"Don't call me that," she glared. Her hair was NOT red.  
"Katie, are you helping Amy out just so you can get some thrill out of winning, or are you doing this because it's what Amy wants?"  
She had to think about that. "Uh...are you accusing me of something?"  
"No, just think about, okay? Ask Amy what SHE wants to do, and not having everything be what YOU want to do. Will you do that?"  
"Okay, fine, what she wants," she mumbled.  
While they were talking, Amy couldn't believe that her brother had just stolen one of their ideas. Why on earth was he being such a jerk to her? Did he want to win this bad? Maybe she should just let him have the stupid throne, if this was how he was going to act. She sighed and sat down on the edge of the junglegym, and felt someone place their hand on her shoulder.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Aww, how sad. Who's got their hand on Amy's shoulder? What's going to happen now that the guys have turned into complete jerks? Will everyone ever be friends again? Well I'm not telling, mwahaha...at least until the next chapters. PLZ review!! 


	12. Stroke of Bad Luck

Disclaimer: For the millionth time, I DO NOT OWN RECESS!  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esq.: Great guess, keep reading to find out which one it is! And yes, Bob and I are extremely happy together in New York, lol!  
  
LilVickiRyan: Good guess, but not quite...keep reading!  
  
Chapter Twelve: Stroke of Bad Luck  
  
Amy looked up to see Swindler Kid standing above her with a sympathetic look on his face.  
"Oh, hi, S.K.," she said depressingly as he sat down beside her.  
"The guys steal your idea?"  
"Yeah. I don't get it. What on earth did I ever do to them?"  
"Don't let 'em get to ya, Amy," he advised. "They just want to win really bad is all, even if it means cheating."  
"Maybe I should just let them win."  
"What? You can't do that!"  
"Why not?" she asked. "They obviously want to win anyway, and I'm tired of all this crazy fighting."  
"Listen, I know it's been rough, but...come on! You can't let those guys get away with this! Besides, I've got this feeling that those phony promises are going to come back to haunt them one day."  
"You really think so?" Amy asked him, starting to cheer up a little.  
"Sure I do! Don't get me wrong, your brother's a great guy, but can you actually see him beating up a bully?"  
Amy smiled just thinking about that. "No, I don't think so."  
"Then there's nothing to worry about."  
  
NEXT RECESS  
  
Everyone was playing around as usual. Topsy-Turvy Girl was hanging upside-down on the monkey bars, Advice Kid was spreading his wisdom to the four corners of the playground, and King Jonathon was sitting on his throne surveying the scenery. Rod and the other guys were hanging out by the cheesebox.  
"I kinda feel bad about stealing the girls' idea," Rod confessed. "Amy looked upset, and I could've sworn that Katie was going to kill us."  
"Dude, your sister looked upset when Snow White ate the poisoned apple," V.J. replied, who was busy looking around for something to do. "This is the exact same thing. And that little hot-head needs to go to anger management classes or something. Thank goodness Teddy was there to stop her from bashing our faces in."  
"I don't know..."  
Suddenly, they saw the same bully they had run off last time--Big Ben- -trying to take a little group of first graders' lunch money. V.J. nudged Rod's ribs.  
"Hey, look," he pointed. "Looks like Ole Ben needs some adjustment. This is a great oppurtunity to show everyone how protective you are."  
"I thought I'd already run that guy off once. And, truthfully, I DON'T want to do it again," he admitted. "Besides, I thought we were going to start a war with the kindergartners and first graders."  
"Forget that idea for now," V.J. insisted. "Right now, we're going to solve a bully problem--or rather YOU are."  
Rod relunctantly went over to Big Ben and the first graders. When those kids saw Rod coming, they started grinning, as if saying, "Yay! He's going to save us!" Big Ben noticed their grins and turned around to look at Rod...who was silently saying his prayers.  
"I thought I told you to leave kids alone," Rod glared.  
"Yeah? Well, maybe I didn't hear you," Big Ben growled. "So, why don't you repeat that for me?"  
"Gladly. Leave...these...kids...alone."  
The huge boy shrugged. "Okay, I'll leave 'em alone. Then I can whop up on YOU!"  
"Say what?"  
  
Before he could comprehend what the bully had said, he felt a huge fist slam into his stomach, and he fell back on the grass gasping for breath. V.J. ran to his side.  
"Rod?! Rod, are you okay, man?" he asked him, holding his head up.  
"Of course he's not okay!" Big Ben laughed. "I just punched him! And if he ever comes near me again, I'm going to punch him again, only worse!!!"  
He let out an evil laugh and stormed off to the other side of the playground. The first-graders looked at Rod like he was some kind of idiot, then ran off to play four square. V.J. helped his friend to his feet.  
"Well, that didn't go as planned."  
Rod glared at him. "Ya think? Next time, YOU challenge Big Ben to a fight."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Whoa, and score negative one for the boys! Will this allow the girls to make a comeback? You're going to have to read the next few chappies to find out! Plz review! 


	13. Taking a Stand

Disclaimer: For the millionth time, I DO NOT OWN RECESS!  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esq.: Yeah, America would be in total chaos, lol! Keep reading!  
  
LilVickiRyan: Amy does the unthinkable, keep reading to find out!  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Taking a Stand  
  
Amy saw her brother getting punched by Big Ben and nearly had a heart attack. Once the large bully had left, she raced over to where he and V.J. were.  
"Oh my gosh!" she cried. "Rod, are you hurt?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered, still holding his stomach.  
"Rod...you're conversing with the enemy..." V.J. hissed.  
"Shove off, will ya?" Rod hissed back, getting to his feet.  
For the first time in her life, Amy Marie Mitchells got really ticked off. She glared at Big Ben, who was at present bullying some other kids, and marched over to where he was.  
"What is she doing?" V.J. asked, but Rod had no idea.  
"Hey, Ben!" Amy challenged him, and he turned around to look at her.  
"What's your problem?" he asked her with a smirk. "Mad 'cause I hit your brother?"  
"Let me tell you something, BEN," she glared. "If you ever hit my brother again, you're going to be in BIG trouble."  
"Hahaha!" Big Ben laughed. "Yeah, you and what army?"  
At that moment, Katie came over and stood beside Amy. Then, V.J., Teddy, Swindler Kid, Advice Kid, and every other kid on the playground came to stand by her.  
"This army," Amy grinned.  
Big Ben glanced at all the angry looking kids and started backing off. "You guys are nuts! And this is stupid, I'm outta here!"  
He stormed off and all the kids cheered and hoisted Amy on their shoulders.  
"All for Amy!" Katie yelled, and they all went parading off.  
  
LATER THAT DAY  
  
Amy was in her room watching her big-screen t.v., when Rod came up and knocked on the door.  
"Can we talk?" he asked her.  
"Sure," she said, scooting over on the bed so he could sit.  
"Thanks. Listen, I'm sorry I've been a jerk all week, and...I wanted to say thanks for...you know."  
"You don't have to do that."  
"Yes, I do. I feel bad about dissin' ya lately, and I'd feel better if you actually forgave me."  
"Okay, I forgive ya," she smiled.  
"Thanks, sis," Rod said, giving her a big hug.  
  
NEXT WEEK  
  
All the kids were in front of a big platform that had been erected for the announcement of the new king. King Jonathon was at the front, of course, getting ready to lead the procession.  
"And now, our Kazoo Boys will lead us in the Pledge of Allegiance!"  
Gavin Griswold led the Kazoo Boys in playing the background music as the kids recited the pledge. Then, they all went back into the crowd to let the king give his little speech.  
"For the past two weeks, we've observed our kingly candidates in trying to win this election. They've done an honorable job in doing so, in now it is time to hear the winner. The envelope please!"  
One of his guards walked up and handed him the envelope containing the name of the new king (or queen). Everyone leaned forward in anticipation. Katie started praying, and V.J. had his fingers crossed.  
"And the winner is..."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Haha, I'm evil! You won't find out who won until the next chapter! Plz review! 


	14. And The Winner Is

Disclaimer: For the millionth time, I DO NOT OWN RECESS!  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esq.: Thank you! Keep reading to find out who wins!  
  
LilVickiRyan: The winner's announced in this chappie! Keep reading!  
  
Chapter Fourteen: And the Winner Is...  
  
"And the winner is...hey, is this mike on?" he asked, tapping the microphone in front of him. One of the guards came up and fixed it for him, then went back into the crowd. "Thanks. Now like I was saying--the winner is--by two votes--Amy Mitchells!"  
Everyone started cheering and whistling for her, but Amy could only stand there with a shocked expression on her face.  
"Me?" she squeaked. "I'm the queen?"  
"Yeah, you go girl!" Katie yelled, pushing her up towards the stage.  
Everyone started chanting her name as she approached King Jonathon who had this cheesy grin slapped on his face. He shook her hand then gave her the microphone.  
"Uh, wow...I've...never been so honored," she said. "I guess I'd like to say thanks to all my friends, especially my cousin Katie Lawson, who never gave up in trying to get me where I am today. And of course, my brother, even if he was my opposition, for being there for me no matter what."  
"I've never felt so proud," Katie admitted to V.J., who had a scowl on his face.  
"And...well, let's get this party started!"  
The guards opened up the curtain in the back to reveal tables of food, prepared by kids from all over the playground, and everyone rushed up to eat it. Katie gave Amy a high-five.  
"I knew you could do it, Amy!"  
"I know you did."  
"Congrats, sis," Rod smiled. "You deserved it anyway."  
"Hey, you would've made a great king," Amy smiled.  
"Well, don't tell anyone," he whispered. "But I voted for ya."  
"You did?" she asked. "But...why?"  
"Because...the whole time I had been promising junk that I wasn't going to act on. You...you're the most honest person I know, and I can't think of anyone better to rule the playground. Just make sure you cut me some slack next year, okay?"  
"Whatever!"  
"Hey, Amy!" Katie called from the line. "You gonna eat this or not?"  
"I'll be there in a minute!" Amy answered her. Then to herself, "If Rod is responsible for one of the votes to break the tie, I wonder who the other person was."  
"Hi, Amy," Swindler Kid said a little bashfully, walking up to her. "Bet you're pysched about being queen, huh?"  
"Are you kidding? I'm thrilled to death! I can't believe I won!"  
"I'm not surprised," he said. "I mean, that you won and all."  
"What a sweet thing to say," she smiled sweetly at him.  
"AMY!" Katie yelled again from the table.  
"Better go before Katie gets a sore throat from yelling," Swindler Kid told Amy.  
"Yeah, I guess so. You want to come?"  
"Nah, that's okay."  
"Suit yourself," she said, trotting over to where Katie had been waiting for her. Too bad she missed the little smile that Swindler Kid gave her as she left. If she ever found out he was the other person who broke the tie, he'd just DIE of embarrassment...  
"I'd like to raise a toast to our good friend, Amy Mitchells," Katie said once all four of them were together, holding up her cup of Dr. Pepper. "To our new playground ruler, and the first queen ever!"  
They banged their styrofoam cups and drank to the toast. Next year was gonna rock SO hard!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Yippee, a queen at last! Don't worry that's not all of the story! We still have to see how being a queen is like! PLZ review! 


	15. First Day on the Job

Disclaimer: For the millionth time, I DO NOT OWN RECESS!  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esq.: Yep, it's about time that girls were in charge! Keep reading!  
  
LilVickiRyan: Oh yeah, that was a definite hint there, heehee! I've got someone else in mind for Teddy. Keep r/r/w!  
  
Chapter Fifteen: First Day on the Job  
  
It was the first day that the gang would be in sixth-grade. They were ready to be the oldest kids in school, and the bosses of the playground. And of course they were all excited about Amy's first day as Queen of the Playground.  
"This year is gonna rock!" Katie exclaimed as the four of them rode their bikes to school. "With Amy calling the shots, we can do whatever we want!"  
"Yeah, no more waiting in line for tetherball!" V.J. said excitedly. He had eventually started getting used to the idea of having a QUEEN.  
"I don't know, guys," Amy said worriedly. "I really don't know what being queen is like yet."  
"Ahh, it'll be easy," Rod assured her. "All you have to do is boss everyone around. You know, like King Jonathon did last year."  
"But I don't want to be mean," Amy told them.  
"Who said you had to be mean?" V.J. asked her.  
"Yeah, just be yourself...only with the right to get whatever you want!" Katie added.  
When they got to school, they were stopped by a guard in sunglasses. At first, Amy was a little confused, but then she remembered that she was in charge now and had to get used to having guards around.  
"Good morning, Queen Amy," the guard told her politely. "As you know, today is your first day as royalty."  
"Yes, I'm quite aware of that."  
"Officially, we're to crown you with your very own tiara today at first recess. So, come to the junglegym first thing."  
  
FIRST RECESS--THE MOMENT OF CROWNING  
  
All the kids of the playground were gathered around the junglegym to watch the royal crowning of Queen Amy. She was given her own special High Imperial Tiara (since she was a girl, they figured a crown would be too bulky), a lilac robe and pinky robe, the Royal Plastic Ring, and...well, they didn't have a Holy Sceptor of Power, so she just got a tiara, robe, and ring.  
"Kids of the playground, I present to you--Queen Amy!"  
"YAAAAAYYYY!!"  
With Gavin leading the kazoo boys in a royal procession, they carried Amy around on the travelling-throne-thingy and everyone cheered. When it was all over, she was taken back to the "palace" and had to sit in the throne.  
"Well, that was fun!" she said. "What do I do now?"  
"Why, anything you want, Your Majesty," the guard on her right, James, said.  
"Indeed, anything your heart desires," the guard on the left, Josh, said.  
"Um, okay, how about a hot fudge sundae?"  
  
Meanwhile, Katie, Rod, and V.J. were trying to get permission to talk to Amy. Unfortuneately, some other guards were being stubborn and wouldn't let them up to see her.  
"But I'm her brother!" Rod argued. "I have every right to talk to her!"  
"And I'm her cousin, for Mike's sake!" Katie added angrily. "Now let us talk to her, or I'm gonna--"  
"Why don't you commoners go somewhere else already?" a guard snapped. "Queen Amy is too busy to talk to you right now."  
"Busy?" V.J. asked. "Busy doing what?"  
"Um...queen stuff. Now scram!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Well, that's rude. I wonder what else is in store for Queen Amy? Plz review! 


	16. Amy the Punisher

Disclaimer: For the millionth time, I DO NOT OWN RECESS!  
  
A/N: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE!  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esq.: Yep, those guards are pretty mean, but it's going to be a while before she actually does something about it. Maybe I should send those guards over to Osama, lol! Keep reading!  
  
LilVickiRyan: Yep, I'm hinting towards those two as well, heehee! Hope ya keep reading!  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Amy the Punisher  
  
Amy was still eating on her hot fudge sundae when two guards brought forth a third grader and dropped him down in front of her. She gave the guards a confused look, which caused Josh to say,  
"Um, this third-grader was caught playing in sixth-grade territory, Your Majesty."  
"Sooo, what about it?"  
"You're kinda supposed to punish him," James replied, as if the answer was obvious.  
Amy hated to punish the little boy, but the guards were looking at her as if waiting for her to say something.  
"Uh...okay, just go to the Dodgeball Wall," she said at last.  
The guards exchanged glances and said, "O-kay...third-grader go to the Dodgeball Wall."  
"You know, you could've been a little more creative," Josh whispered.  
"What was I supposed to do?" Amy asked. "Tell them to throw him in an antbed while covered in honey or something?"  
"Well--not THAT creative."  
Just then, the guards brought up a fourth-grader girl, who they said had been caught putting a wad of gum in another girl's hair.  
"For example," James said to Amy. "You can sentence this kid with hard labor."  
"Hard labor?" Amy asked him curiously. "What kind of hard labor?"  
"Uh, I don't know. Like making them have to bring you a glass of water everyday or something."  
"Okay, whatever," she said boredly. "I sentence you to have to bring me a glass of water everyday at recess for--a week."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Katie, Rod, and V.J. were busy trying to find another partner for four-square, but nobody seemed interested.  
"This is boring!" Katie exclaimed. "Amy needs to be done here having fun!"  
"Yeah, but I don't think those guards are going to let her do that," V.J. said, glaring up at the junglegym.  
"Maybe we should ask to talk to her again," Rod suggested.  
"Nah, those goons will just say the same thing they told us before," Katie said.  
"You don't think they'll make her do MEAN things, do you?" Rod asked worriedly.  
"Amy being mean?" V.J. laughed. "Yeah, like that could ever happen!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
So far, Amy had gotten onto five different kids for either trespassing on sixth-grade property or doing something naughty. The guards looked pleased at the progress she was going through.  
"Man, coming up with punishments is hard," Amy admitted.  
"Well, no one said being king--I mean QUEEN--was going to be easy," James told her.  
"Your majesty, we have another troublemaker. This kid stole another kid's gum."  
"I sentence you to two weeks of torture by the Kindergartners!"  
"Whoa, that's harsh," Josh said once the kid was dragged off to the Kindergartners.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sorry if that seemed boring, but I'm brain dead at the moment. And sorry it's so short, but I wanted you guys to see how Amy's sorta changing gradually as she gets used to being queen. Hm, so now Amy's punishing people. What will happen if she winds up having to punish a friend? Plz review! 


	17. Relative Punishment

Disclaimer: For the millionth time, I DO NOT OWN RECESS!  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esq.: Yep she's getting tough all right! Don't worry, she'll get out of it soon...just not in this chappie! Keep reading! P.S.: And as soon as I'm done with this fic, I'll ship those guards to Osama, lol!  
  
bullet tooth tony: teehee, that would be cool, but i'm not sure how i'd make it work, keep reading!  
  
Chapter Seventeen: Relative Punishment  
  
When school let out, Katie, Rod, and V.J. were eager to hear about Amy's first day as a queen...but she wouldn't tell them anything.  
"I'm not supposed to discuss my royal business with commoners," she said stubbornly.  
Rod looked a little surprised at his sister's behavior. "Come on, sis. At least tell me, I mean, we live together for pete's sake!"  
"Sorry, Rod, I'm not allowed to take my work home with me."  
They all stared at her in disbelief as she rode her bike ahead of them on her way home. Katie crossed her arms and scowled.  
"What's with her?" she asked. "This morning she was DYING to be queen and let us in on stuff. But NOW she doesn't even want us to know anything she did."  
"Yeah, it's like Mr. Hyde took over her body or something," V.J. remarked.  
"You guys are crazy!" Rod laughed. "She's just being all prissy right now because she feels special. Once she gets home, she'll be normal old Amy again."  
But he was wrong. Even at home, she refused to talk to him about her day--she even changed the subject several times! Rod was starting to get aggravated, and just gave up on asking her. Bob could see his son was upset about something and asked him what was wrong.  
"Amy's being a witch just because she's queen of the playground," Rod explained angrily.  
"Ha ha, I remember being cocky when I became king," Bob told him, reflecting back on when he was a sixth grader. "Trust me, the cockiness starts fading after awhile."  
"When did it go away for you?"  
"When I fell your mom," he answered, a little embarrassedly.  
Rod went back to sulking. "I don't think that's going to happen to HER anytime soon."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next day at school, Amy was still acting the way she had the day before. Katie was starting to wish she hadn't even helped her get the crown in the first place.  
"This is stupid," she announced. "I don't care what those stupid guards say, I'm going up there to see her!"  
Before Rod and V.J. could do anything about it, Katie forced her way to the top of the jungle-gym. But of course, she always was an independent, so she wouldn't have listened to them anyway. Amy looked surprised to see her up there.  
"Katie? What on earth did you do to get sent up here?"  
"I didn't," she answered with a glare. "I'm getting sick of how you've been acting. I know you're thrilled about being queen and all, but why do you have to act like such a witch?"  
James and Josh stepped in. "Do you have a problem with the way things are run around here?"  
"Do I sound like I have a problem?" she replied sarcastically.  
Katie had expected Amy to defend her, but instead she got a "Send her to the Dodgeball Wall!"  
Katie's jaw dropped to the floor. "Excuse me?"  
  
FIVE MINUTES LATER  
  
Katie was scowling as she faced the dreaded Dodgeball Wall. Rod and V.J. were looking somewhat concerned, and even Teddy had shown up to give some sympathy.  
"What did you do anyway?" the young Detweiller asked.  
"Nothing, at least I don't think so."  
"Heh heh, I think its funny you're own cousin punished you!" he laughed, which was starting to annoy her.  
"If you don't shut up--"  
"Hey, come on, I'm just playing with ya."  
"Well, I'm sure if she listens to reason, she'll drop her act," Rod said decisively.  
  
FIVE MORE MINUTESU LATER  
  
Rod stood with his nose to the Dodgeball Wall next to Katie. V.J. stared at him in shock.  
"So, what on earth happened?" he asked.  
"She didn't listen to reason."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Whoa, Amy's gone from punishing little kids to punishing her own relatives! Is there any hope of getting the real Amy back? Find out in future updates! Plz review! 


	18. Feeling Regretful

Disclaimer: For the millionth time, I DO NOT OWN RECESS!  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esq.: Nah, let's not send her to Osama yet, lol! Let's give her a chance to redeem herself, shall we? Keep reading!  
  
LilVickiRyan: Unfortuneately, you're right...read this chappie...man, I felt evil! (lol) Hope ya keep reading!  
  
Chapter Eighteen: Feeling Regretful  
  
Just as expected, Katie was boiling mad at Amy. She was still mad at her when she got home from school. Her mom was still at work at the Walgreen's pharmacy and her brother Trevor was out with friends. The only one at home was her dad, who at once saw something was wrong with her.  
"Wanna talk about it?" Lawson asked her.  
"Not really," Katie scowled, slumping into a kitchen chair. "Not unless you want to hear about it."  
"I'm all ears."  
"Okay, here's the deal. I helped Amy get the Queen of the playground title, and now she's acting like she's got to be some kind of dictator or something. And do you know what she did? SHE PUT ME ON THE DODGEBALL WALL!!!"  
"Whoa, you don't have to yell!"  
"Sorry. And she even put her own brother on it. Isn't that a bit twisted?"  
Lawson thought about it. "Well...she IS the queen..."  
"That doesn't mean she has to be a big butt about it," she scowled.  
"Hey, watch the language, missy."  
She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I wish she'd stop acting the way she is. I mean, what kind of ruler puts their subjects under torture from the Kindergartners."  
"Dang, that IS harsh," he said, reflecting back on how vicious the little tykes were when he was at Third Street.  
"Daddy, watch the language."  
"Very funny. Geez, sweetie, I guess the only thing you can hope for is that something happens to slap her back into the real world or something. I remember when Bob was a little dented...don't tell anyone I said that."  
"How dented was HE?"  
"Let's see...once he made the whole playground build him a life-size pyramid out of MUD."  
"Ewww...I hope Amy doesn't make us do that."  
"I highly doubt she will," he assured her. "She's kind of a girly- girl. But like I said, just hope something happens to snap her back into reality." (hint hint)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next morning at first recess, Amy was still atop her throne, eating her way to the middle of a Tootsie Roll pop. So far, she'd punished about ten kids...all in the first five minutes of the day. Her friends were down on the ground trying to find something to do as usual, when Swindler Kid showed up.  
"Hey, guys. How's it going?"  
"Not so great, S.K.," Rod said. "My sister's getting harsher with these crazy punishments she's handing out."  
"Yeah, I think we should go to war or something," V.J. suggested.  
"We want to bruise her ego," Katie told him. "Not put her in a body cast."  
"Couldn't we do both?" he asked sarcastically.  
"I think I have something here to cheer you guys up," Swindler Kid interrupted. "I just got a load of this new candy bar--Rocky Road Cookie Dough--its really good, wanna try?"  
"Hey, isn't there a candy bar tax?" Rod asked.  
"Yeah, thanks to Miss Queen of the Universe," Katie muttered, pointing up at Amy.  
"Come on, she can't charge me for my own merchandise," Swindler Kid said assuredly.  
Boy was he wrong. Some guards came up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.  
"You got candy bars?" one said to him with a glare.  
Swindler Kid gulped. "Uh...that's right, so?"  
"So? So, you gotta pay the candy bar tax!" the other demanded. "That's gonna be five candy bars for every ten you got!"  
"What! But that's half of my inventory!" Swindler Kid argued. "There's no way I can do that!"  
"Then you're coming with us."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Amy was still gnawing on her lollipop when James and Josh announced a new "victim". She tossed her lollipop over the side of the junglegym carelessly and awaited the perpertrator. She was a little astounded to see Swindler Kid getting dragged to her.  
"Your Majesty, this kid refuses to pay the candy bar tax," Josh informed her.  
"Amy, for the love of Mike!" Swindler Kid pleaded. "I can't give up half of my inventory! I'll be ruined for good! Give me a break, will ya?"  
"My liege," James whispered to her. "If you let this guy off the hook, you're going to make everyone think you're a softie, and then you'll have to let EVERYONE off the hook."  
Amy wasn't sure what to think. Punishing her cousin and brother was bad enough. But punishing one of her friends was a little awkward. And Swindler Kid had been so nice to her--even in Kindergarten, he gave her discounts on stuff. But James DID make some sense, and as much as she hated doing it, she had to do her duty.  
"Okay--I sentence you to...exile from the other kids for a week."  
"A WEEK?!" Swindler Kid exclaimed astoundedly. "Are you TRYING to run me out of business?"  
The guards dragged him away by his arms. Swindler Kid had a look of betrayel on his face. Amy couldn't look. She felt awful enough as it was. But what could she do? Being queen meant being mean--according to her advisors anyway.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Aww, now she's starting to feel bad! Will our dear Amy change her ways before everyone hates her or before she's beyond help? Gotta keep reading to find out! 


	19. Rotten to the Core

Disclaimer: For the millionth time, I DO NOT OWN RECESS!  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esq.: Yep, she sure is, but this chappie sorta gives you an inside look on her. And, yeah, I love father-daughter moments! Keep reading!  
  
LilVickiRyan: Yeah, that was mean, but don't worry, she'll get nicer as the story progresses. Keep reading!  
  
Chapter Nineteen: Rotten to the Core  
  
Amy sat at home on her bed watching some cartoons...well, she wasn't really WATCHING them, but they were on, and she looked as if she was watching them. She felt absolutely horrible. She'd felt horrible since becoming queen. She didn't LIKE having to punish people...but that's what James and Josh told her she should do, so she HAD to do it.  
Much to her dismay, Rod had just about stopped talking to her altogether. Maybe she deserved it...she had after all put him on the Dodgeball Wall just the other day. And everytime she passed Katie in the hallway, or looked at her in class, she was given in return a look that could wipe out a whole country. And, oh brother, how she felt bad about sending Swindler Kid into exile. Dodgeball Wall's were one thing, but EXILE?! What on earth was she thinking? He probably hated her guts now, and she probably deserved that as well.  
"Rod! Amy!" she heard her mom call from downstairs. "Dinner's ready!"  
She slowly rolled off her bed and gradually made her way to the door. By accident she ran into Rod, but she didn't think he'd want to say anything to her so she ignored him and kept going. On the contrary, being twins meant being able to "telepathically" understand each other, so Rod was just the slightest bit curious at his sister's sudden depressed state. Maybe being queen wasn't healthy for her.  
"Hey, sis," he said to her, and she stopped and turned to face him.  
"Yeah?"  
"Everything...okay? I mean, you look kinda depressed or something."  
"No, I'm fine. Just tired is all."  
That was proof right there. She was tired...tired of thinking of punishments? Tired of having to run an entire playground single-handedly? Rod was definitely worried about his twin sister's state of health...  
  


* * *

  
The next day, Amy was relieved that nobody had broken any laws during first recess. She couldn't stand punishing anyone else...if she did, the whole playground may revolt against her and impeach her or something. Maybe they were all ready thinking about that. She didn't blame them...she'd been quite the dictator all school year.  
She looked around and saw her friends aimlessly trying to find something to do. Usually when Rod was bored, he pulled some kind of prank or something. Maybe he thought he'd get TWO weeks exile if he tried it. She saw the Kindergartners looking extremely bored, since there was no one there for them to "torture" by forcing them to drink from sippy cups and be forcefed graham crackers and whatever else five year olds eat.  
And she saw poor Swindler Kid sitting all by his lonesome on the far end of the playground, not able to sell anything, all because she had to put him in exile. Candy bar tax...why on earth did she have to come up with that?  
"Uh, Your Majesty?" Josh asked concernedly.  
"What is it?" she asked back tiredly.  
"Are you feeling okay? You look a little sick or something."  
"No, I'm fine, I just want to go to sleep and get some rest."  
Even James and Josh felt a little bad for telling her that she had to creatively punish people--mainly because she had gotten a little TOO creative, but partly because their queen was starting to look a little worn out. They also noticed that some kids were whispering amongst themselves about something...were they planning on overthrowing the queen? If they were, they kept a good job keeping it secret. (you gave me an idea, bullet tooth tony, with your review, thanks!)  
  


* * *

  
So, Amy really does feel bad about punishing people! Are the kids really planning on overthrowing Amy? Well...me no know! lol, just kidding, of course I know, but that doesn't mean I'm telling, mwahaha! Plz review! 


	20. Friendship Renewed

Disclaimer: For the millionth time, I DO NOT OWN RECESS!  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esq.: Yep, she's feeling it all right, so I made her act nice in this chappie, heehee. Keep reading!  
  
LilVickiRyan: Thanks, hope ya keep reading!  
  
Chapter Twenty: Friendship Renewed  
  
All during the following week, Rod noticed that some kids had been talking about overthrowing Amy from the throne. As much as he disagreed with what his sister was doing, he didn't think it was right to just impeach her like that. He was sure Amy had a reason for being such a dictator.  
"I'm tellin' ya, guys!" he was telling V.J. and Katie at recess. "Something's not right. My sister wouldn't act like this without a good reason."  
"Rod, please, Amy's just gone whacky!" V.J. insisted.  
"Yeah, you can't really think she's been brainwashed or whatever, do you?" Katie asked, crossing her arms. "I don't care what Daddy told me yesterday, I don't think she's ever going to snap out of it."  
"Come on, guys! Something is definitely up here!"  
"You're right, something's up," they heard Arnold Weems say behind them.  
"What do you want, you little weasel?" Katie glared.  
"I'm just saying that what you are hearing is not just talk," he informed them. "The kids really are planning on a revolt--led by Captain Gavin of course."  
"WHAT?" Rod yelled. "Is he insane? They've all gone crazy! Amy is not responsible for anything, I swear!"  
"Try telling that to HIM."  
  


* * *

  
Amy felt so horrible that day, that she decided that she would go take a walk around the playground...ALONE. She noticed some kids glaring at her as she walked past, but she ignored them all. She looked up, and saw Swindler Kid (now out of exile) selling some lollipops to some little kids. Might as well try to apologize, she thought as she walked up behind him.  
Swindler Kid got the feeling someone was behind him and turned his slightly to see who it was. He gave Amy a dirty look before turning his back around. Amy sighed. This was going to be hard.  
"What is this time?" Swindler Kid asked her, an edge in his voice. "Did I forget to pay a Lollipop Tax or something?"  
"No, there isn't one."  
"I'm surprised," he replied, getting out some more to give to another kid.  
"Listen," she started after a pause. "I just wanted to apologize for sending you into exile and all."  
"Is that a fact? Well, I'm utterly touched, Amy, I really am, but you have no idea how tremendously affected I was at your betrayel. Heck, if I had known what an Osama you were going to be, I never would have voted for you in the first place."  
Amy's eyes widened when he said that. "You--you voted for me?"  
"Of course I did, you're a good friend of mine--or at least I thought you were."  
"But, S.K.!"  
"I don't want to hear it, Amy."  
Just then, Arnold came up, who was looking extremely pathetic. He had tears running out of his eyes as if he had been crying, and he kept blowing his nose.  
"Hey, Arnold, what's wrong?" Swindler Kid asked him, one who always felt pity for crying kids, even if that kid was Arnold Weems.  
"Oh, Swindler Kid!" he cried. "Some big kid stole my whole collection of marbles on my way to school this morning! All of them--even my pearlies!"  
"Geez, that's sad, Arnold."  
"Yeah, and they were from my Great-Grandpa too!" Arnold continued to weep.  
Amy couldn't believe Arnold would carry on such a sob story like this. She figured she'd best leave, but she looked down and gasped. Arnold had all his marbles stuff in his sock under his pants leg...was he trying to cheat Swindler into giving him free marbles or something? (A/N: does this predicament sound familiar to a certain episode involving the boys' fathers, lol)  
"Wow, I know how ya feel," Swindler Kid told him, feeling awfully sorry for him. "I got my set of marbles from my Great-Grandpa too."  
"Uh...S.K.?" Amy said, trying to get his attention.  
He ignored her, and reached down to get a box of his marbles. "Tell ya what. I'll give ya some of mine for free; I hope it'll make up for it."  
"Oh, thanks, Swindler!" Arnold sniffed happily. "You're such a nice guy."  
"But, Swindler Kid!" Amy interrupted, leaning down to grab Arnold's pant leg. "LOOK!"  
At that moment, marbles spilt out all over the place, and Arnold was looking extremely guilty. He laughed a little nervously as Swindler Kid gave him the evil eye.  
"Why you little snitch!" he growled, aggressively placing his hands on his hips. "You were trying to cheat me!"  
"Oops, gotta go," Arnold smiled, and ran for his life before Queen Amy could punish him.  
Swindler Kid turned towards Amy. "You're not going to exile him or have him tortured by sadistic five year olds?"  
"No. I didn't really want to do that to anyone in the first place."  
"Then why'd ya do it?"  
"Because the guards said I had to."  
"Listen," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Don't let anyone make you do anything you don't want to do. It makes you look like a push- over, and that let's people walk all over ya."  
"I'm really REALLY sorry about what I did to you."  
He gave her a forgiving smile. "It's okay; you DID just save me from getting duped by that little chump."  
  


* * *

  
Aww...so now Amy and Swindler are friends again! But what about the other kids, are they really going to declare war on the queen? Keep reading to find out! 


	21. The Angry Mob

Disclaimer: For the millionth time, I DO NOT OWN RECESS!  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esq.: Heehee, I laughed like an idiot writing the Osama line! Don't worry, things WILL look up!  
  
LilVickiRyan: Thanks, SK and Amy are SO cute, aren't they? Keep reading!  
  
Chapter Twenty-One: The Angry Mob  
  
Katie and V.J. ran after Rod to the other side of the playground where they saw Captain Gavin Griswold leading the kids in what looked like would be a revolt against Amy. Rod had no idea what to do, but he had to protect his sister, even if she had been a jerk lately.  
"This is crazy!" Rod exclaimed as he saw the crowd by the cheesebox. "Do they actually plan on overthrowing her?"  
"I don't know," Katie answered. "But if they do, I'm gonna beat the living--"  
"Hey, guys, what's going on?" Teddy asked, walking up to them.  
"Those morons are trying to impeach my cousin!" Katie explained.  
"Whoa, that's crazy. Who's leading it?" he asked her.  
"Who do you think?" V.J. replied, pointing at Gavin, who was on top of the cheesebox making a speech.  
"Hey, don't worry about it," Teddy assured them. "Gavin's a friend of mine; I'm sure I can talk him out of it."  
He walked up in front of the crowd and called Gavin down. Rod and the others saw him trying to talk some sense into him, but obviously it wasn't working. Gavin just gave him a snarl then they all started chanting "Down With The Queen!" and they marched off towards the jungle gym. Teddy came back with a defeated look.  
"Sorry, he wouldn't listen to me."  
"That's okay, man," Rod said, patting his back. "Let's just find Amy before THEY do."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Do you hear something?" Swindler Kid asked Amy while they were talking.  
Amy cocked her head slightly to see if she heard it too. It sounded like a large group of people--chanting..."Down with the Queen"?! What on earth was going on here?  
"Uh...Amy, I think you made a few more enemies than you expected," Swindler Kid gulped, pointing as a huge crowd of kids led by Gavin came towards her.  
"Oh my gosh! What am I going to do?!"  
Thinking fast, Swindler Kid grabbed her hand and pulled them down behind some bushes so that the kids wouldn't see them. Fortuneately, it worked, and the huge crowd passed right by them.  
"Oh, S.K.! What in the world am I going to do?"  
"Uh...you could make a public apology?" he guessed.  
She sighed. "If that's my only option..."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Gavin and the playgrounders reached the jungle gym bearing the throne. James and Josh looked at each other before running away in fear, screaming at the top of their lungs.  
"Where is Queen Amy?" Gavin yelled into the megaphone at the remaining guards.  
"She's...not up here," one answered hesistantly.  
"Well, WHERE IS SHE? We want to have a WORD with her!"  
Amy and Swindler Kid were watching the whole thing from the bushes. Amy was scared to death, but Swindler Kid kept a pretty firm grip on her hand to keep her from shaking. Just when Amy thought all was lost, someone came forward and yelled, "STOP!" Amy nearly fell over at who it was.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hmm, I'm sure you can guess who that was, but you're going to have to wait for the next chappie to see if you're right! Are Gavin and the kids going to impeach Amy? Will anyone ever be friends with her again? Gotta keep reading, and Plz Review! 


	22. War and Peace

Disclaimer: For the millionth time, I DO NOT OWN RECESS!  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esq.: Heehee, I know what ya mean! Gah, freakin' Democrats...Keep reading!  
  
LilVickiRyan: Good guess, keep reading to see what happens!  
  
Chapter Twenty-Two: War and Peace  
  
"Get outta our way, Rod!" Gavin demanded angrily when Rod stood in front of the crowd.  
"Will you guys listen to me?" Rod asked them, talking over the military boy. "You can't go through with this!"  
"And just why not?" Gavin asked him with a sneer.  
"You can't just blame everything on Amy," Rod insisted. "She's new on the throne; somebody probably just told her that she had to act like a dictator or something."  
"That's a lovely excuse, but I DON'T THINK SO!" Gavin yelled. "And if you're not with us, which I'm sure you're not, then you're against us!"  
"Then you're against me, too!" V.J. said, standing beside Rod.  
"Don't forget me!" Katie added, hopping over to the other side of Rod.  
"Yeah, me too!" Teddy piped in.  
"Then you're ALL going down!" Gavin announced. "Bombard, men!"  
On his order, the kids started hurling water balloons by the dozens at them, soaking the four kids, and causing them to run under the jungle gym. Amy couldn't believe her eyes.  
"I can't believe they all stood up for me," she said quietly. "After all I did."  
The kids kept chunking their missiles at Rod and the gang. They had no idea what to do to stop them.  
"I can't believe this!" Teddy exclaimed, shielding himself from a flying balloon. "These guys actually want a war!"  
"Yeah, but how are we going to stop them?" V.J. asked.  
"Don't look at me," Katie insisted. "Rod's the master planner around here."  
"Actually, that speech WAS one of my plans."  
Just when they thought that the water balloons would never stop falling, they heard someone...someone with a loud, strong voice...yell the words "QUIET!!"  
Everyone on the whole playground gasped at who it was. Rod and the others peeked their heads out from behind the junglegym. Amy and Swindler Kid poked their heads out of the bushes. Everyone was dead quiet. It was King Jonathon.  
"What in the world has happened to this place?" the blonde-haired former king demanded. "Griswold?"  
"Well, uh, you see King Jonathon...," Gavin started. "Queen Amy has become quite the dictator, and we're trying to overthrow her."  
"I see," King Jonathon answered, rolling his eyes slightly. "With water balloons? How amusing."  
"But you don't understand, she was sending us into torture by the Kindergartners!" Topsy-Turvy Girl informed him.  
"Torture?" King Jonathon asked, raising one eyebrow. "Where is Queen Amy anyway?"  
"Do I HAVE to go out there?" Amy asked Swindler Kid, hoping he'd say "no".  
"Well...it could be a chance to say sorry," he answered.  
"Oh, all right..."  
Amy carefully stepped out of the bushes and approached King Jonathon, Swindler Kid following and giving anyone who even thought about throwing a balloon the "evil eye". Amy was SO nervous as she stepped up to the tall boy.  
"Is it true what I've been told?" he asked her.  
"Um...yeah--" she started. "But it's not my fault, the guards told me too!"  
"Yeah right!" Gavin shouted, but a quick glare from King Jonathon made him shut up.  
"The guards told you to?" he asked her confusedly.  
"Yeah, they told me that I had to be mean to people or they wouldn't think I was a great leader."  
"Oh brother," King Jonathon sighed. "Well, they were wrong. And I'll see to it that before I leave today, I'll have a one-on-one talk with them."  
He gave her a flashy smile and a wink, causing Amy to blush. He didn't seem to notice Swindler Kid glaring daggers at him as he did that. (heehee, hint hint)  
"Well, now that THAT'S settled," King Jonathon proclaimed. "How about some snack, I'm starving."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
So, King Jonathon wound up saving the day, and is putting things back in order. What's going to happen now that this crazy "witch hunt" is over? Gotta keep reading to find out! 


	23. Happy Days Once Again

Disclaimer: For the millionth time, I DO NOT OWN RECESS!  
  
A/N: Yippee, the last chapter to this royal pain in the rear story, lol! Hope you guys like this, although it's a bit sucky, and make sure to check out the sequel "Sweet Sixteen" coming soon!  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esq.: Love triangle is right, dun dun dunnn! That's going to be one main point in the sequel, so I hope you read it!! Keep reading!  
  
LilVickiRyan: Yep, SK's jealous all right; I think it's cute for guy's to get jealous, heehee! Keep reading!  
  
Chapter Twenty-Three: Happy Days Once Again  
  
It was the end of the day, and thanks to King Jonathon's return, peace and order had returned to the playground. Everyone learned the truth behind Queen Amy's totalitarian ways, and the guys were placed under order NOT to further influence the queen. Gavin had also been punished, by a trip to the Dodgeball Wall, for leading the revolt in the first place. And so far, everything was going back to normal in the real world.  
"I'm glad that nightmare is over," Amy said as they all rode their bikes down the street.  
"Me too, now we can all hang out together again," V.J. added.  
"Yeah yeah, it's great," Katie said boredly. "Can we stop living in the past and DO something? As in, go to Kelso's?"  
"Good idea, I'm kinda hungry," Rod agreed. "Who's buying?"  
"I think Amy should," V.J. joked. "As payback of course."  
"Fine with me," Amy smiled. "I'm just glad everything's back to normal."  
  
LATER--AT THE MITCHELL'S RESIDENCE  
  
Bob was in his work office trying to do some "principal stuff" when Amy knocked on the door.  
"Come in," he said, not looking up from the pile of paperwork on his desk.  
"Daddy?" Amy asked, walking inside. "Can we talk about something?"  
"Uh...sure, sweetie," Bob answered, taking his eyes off his work. "What do you want to talk about?"  
"Well, I was kinda wondering...was it really hard being king?"  
"Is this about you being queen at school?"  
"Um...yeah."  
Bob motioned for her sit down in the big chair in front of his desk. "Amy, first of all, understand that life is always going to be hard for you, whether you're queen of the playground, president of the class, captain of the (in your case) cheerleading squad, or just being a normal student. And being queen is actually a great honor. Sure it was hard for me to be king; people was always pressing and demanding I be perfect all the time, but I couldn't. You're just going to have to move on when you make mistakes and learn to live with it. That's how life is, and just try to learn by mistakes. Remember, we're all human here. But no matter what kind of mistake you make, me and your mother are always going to love you."  
Amy smiled at him. "Thanks, Daddy," she said leaning over to give him a hug and kiss. "I love you."  
"I love you, too, princess," Bob told her as she walked out of the office. Once she left, he thought to himself, "Those kids are going to be something when they get older."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
THE END! I know, this chappie was a little boring and sappy, but like I've said, I LOVE father-daughter moments. And don't forget to check out my sequel I'll probably put up tomorrow or the next day--"Sweet Sixteen" where the kids are turning sixteen, planning a party, deal with some growing up issues, and of course become little couples! (aww...) Thanks to all who reviewed, esp. Spinelli Woods, Esq. and LilVickiRyan! Plz review! 


End file.
